Report 138
Report #138 Skillset: Shadowbeat Skill: Nightfade Org: Harbingers Status: Rejected Feb 2009 Furies' Decision: Penumbra provides both a charisma bonus and level 2 racial regeneration, so we do not see a need for this. Problem: Glomdoring has no way to give ego to allies. This puts us at a strong disadvantage during revolt situations. Solution #1: Nightfade, when imbued and active, would also give ego to allies and the bard. Following its current mechanic, the amount given will be more during nighttime. Only the ego-boosting effect of the skill would tick during peaced revolts or in sanctuary. Player Comments: ---on 2/18 @ 18:52 writes: Give ego as in regeneration or add on to maximum ego? ---on 2/19 @ 15:34 writes: Sorry for the vagueness. By giving ego, I mean regenerates ---on 2/21 @ 02:33 writes: Sounds good to me, then ---on 2/21 @ 14:24 writes: Suppose I shouldn't have finalized - to clarify, from the messages I've gotten, the skill would give regeneration to ego, overall on par with the other bardic ego regeneration imbues. During night, that regeneration speed/strength would be boosted. However, if people think a chunk of ego restoration given when the song ticks would be better, I'm fine with that as well ---on 2/24 @ 07:35 writes: Doesn't penumbra already do this? ---on 2/25 @ 00:59 writes: I believe that Prenumbra gives a weighted charisma boost as well as a level of ego regeneration, so some clarification from those with access to Prenumbra (read that as all of Glomdoring) would be appreciated before more thoughts towards this proposition are made. ---on 2/25 @ 03:36 writes: I've tested and Penumbra already gives ego regeneration, however it requires power to put up and it seems to be the lowest level of regen, which puts Glomdoring still at a disadvantage compared to other orgs. To be honest, a targettable option of burst ego sharing would be most ideal, but I'm at a loss for how to integrate that well. NightFade changes seem to meld well with how the skill already works, without adding an awkward or overpowered addition ---on 2/25 @ 16:42 writes: Ok, tested some more. This is what I'm seeing: Without beauty enchant, just Penumbra gives ego regen. Without Penumbra, beauty enchant gives it's own regen (obviously). However, with the two together, you get one fast tick of regen right away (for about 1/5 of normal tick, beauty on me gives 500 every 8ish seconds), and then standard beauty regen speeds. There might be something buggy with Penumbra regen (I'm bugging it for review). However, regardless of this, Glomdoring is still on the backfoot ego-wise compared to other orgs and their abilities, especially as our current option requires power. Furthermore, I think Shadowbeat's low stanzas are moderate enough in effect that this addition wouldn't be anything that would tip any balance. If Penumbra is a concern, though (provided it's not currently buggy), then I'm absolutely fine with a check in there saying that the two (Nightfade ego regen and Penumbra regen) don't stack. ---on 2/25 @ 21:50 writes: I have to disagree with the comment that "However, regardless of this, Glomdoring is still on the backfoot ego-wise compared to other orgs and their abilities, especially as our current option requires power." since I believe this not to be true at all. I would gladly take a skill that can give a heavier, weighted amount of statistical charisma to be given to everyone as opposed to the regeneration given by Light (which is just funky at best), and the envoys have seen the arguments people had for any propositions to change Light to be more than what it is right now.